Antes del fin
by Yunmoon
Summary: Tsuna siempre fue muy crédulo, por ello, cuando su amiga le dice que morirá pronto lo acepta un poco. Entonces, un cuervo aparece para calentar su Navidad y darle un nuevo destino. 1827 Shonen-ai


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: Shonen-ai**_

**Summary: **Tsuna siempre fue muy crédulo, por ello, cuando su amiga le dice que morirá pronto lo acepta un poco. Entonces, un cuervo aparece para calentar su Navidad y darle un nuevo destino.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Antes del fin**

_**Capítulo **__**único**_

**::**

* * *

Era cuestión de tiempo, realmente no esperaba menos, todo tenía que ver con su destino o algo similar, recordaba que alguien se lo había dicho tiempo atrás, pero bueno, tampoco era como para ponerse a llorar, tal vez podría decir que se sentía un poco mal, él esperaba un poco más, en fin, realmente no le imortaba, porque era algo que ya veía llegar.

Si, también su pesimismo debía de entrar en la ecuación, sólo que no sabía de qué forma.

-Morirás pronto-.

El dango que se encontraba de su boca se deslizo suavemente por sus labios y cayó al suelo, justo sobre sus zapatillas deportivas, todo cayó en silencio, hasta que la chica que dijo eso se sonrojó y le soltó la mano.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que leí en tu mano-.

-Oh, vamos Haru, ¿realmente crees eso?-.

Ese fue, sin duda, Lambo burlándose un poco de la chica, Haru hizo morritos con la boca y desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé, pero la línea de la vida de Tsuna-san es muy corta, eso significa que morirá pronto-.

-O qué debes dejar de ir a ese café tarot… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Paradise mysterious?-.

Todos echaron una risotada mientras Haru se sonrojaba y decía un montón de cosas tratando de defender su café favorito. Probablemente, el problema fue que Haru se veía seria mientas decía todo eso, sí, tal vez esa fue la razón por la que Tsuna le creyó.

Morir joven no era algo que buscara o deseara, de hecho, eso le parecía un poco irrelevante, pero que se lo dijera justamente ella, su amiga de la infancia, le volvió un poco crédulo. Tomó una servilleta de la mesa y con ella se limpió, luego desvió la mirada cuando sintió algo frío en su espalda, una mano fría sobre su espalda baja.

-¿No le estarás creyendo, cierto?-.

-No, no… sólo limpiaba-.

Probablemente, el problema fue que, quien le preguntó, fue el mismo Reborn, uno de los tantos amigos que había hecho desde que conoció a Mukuro Rokudo, no es que Reborn le disgustara, era… era cosa de las malas experiencias que había vivido con él y el conocerlo le llevó a entender una cosa, Reborn era maduro y él solo actuaba cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

¿Acaso la situación lo ameritaba ahora?

-No le crea a esa loca, ella es una tonta-.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy escuchando~desu!-.

La reunión se llevó un poco de muchas cosas, como la tranquilidad de Tsuna y la paciencia de Reborn. Cuando la velada terminó, Tsuna y Haru emprendieron viaje hacia su hogar, ella no vivía en Namimori ahora y por tres días se quedaría en su casa, el padre de Haru se había mudado al centro de Tokio, hasta donde Tsuna sabía, Haru podía ver todos los días la torre de Tokio cuando iba a la escuela.

-Sobre lo que dijiste ahí…-.

-No me hagas caso, realmente no estoy segura de nada… es sólo lo que vi, pero aún no soy experta-.

-No, no es eso- entonces miró el suelo. –Es que te creo… yo creo que moriré pronto-.

Haru se detuvo. -¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños…? ¿Los del cuervo?-.

-A veces- aceptó a regañadientes. –Pero… fue hasta hace poco, ya los había dejado de tener-.

-Bueno… déjame ver tu mano de nuevo… ¿puedo?- Haru sonrió tiernamente. –No termine de verla, me asuste un poco con lo que vi-.

Tsuna dudo un poco, realmente mucho, pero finalmente cedió y dio su mano a la chica. –Pero por favor, que no sea algo sobre mi muerte- bromeó un poco, pero a la vez dijo serió.

-Nada sobre la muerte de Tsuna-san~desu- ella dijo eso, un tic que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Haru observo su mano por un largo tiempo, siempre parecía un poco seria, pero de repente sonreía y otras veces fruncía el ceño, realmente no le gustó ninguna expresión, pero bueno, ella no era experta y sabía que él estaba siendo un poco tonto al confiarle a ella eso, en fin. Una vez Haru terminó lo miró seriamente.

-No tendrás hijos- Tsuna frunció el ceño ante eso. –Es lo que dice la mano de Tsuna-san- se quejó ella entonces. –Y sobre tu muerte… es extraño, es corta, pero hay una línea clara que la continua… tal vez… sea que realmente sólo es un defecto de tu mano-.

Tsuna supuso que realmente era un estúpido. –Ya veo… gracias- después de todo… ¿Quién escuchaba realmente a Haru? Claro, alguien como él, que era tan gentil con la gente que, sin dudarlo, confiaba en que harían algo por su beneficio, sin duda era un completo iluso.

-Bueno…- Haru parecía dudar, pero finalmente decidió. –Si deseas saberlo… puedes venir conmigo mañana, ya sabes… la persona que me enseño podría leer lo que dice realmente- entonces ella se sonrojo. –Yo… sólo dijo lo que creo que es-.

-No… no gracias, supongo que esto no debe ser la gran cosa… creo-.

-Claro, Tsuna-san hace lo correcto-desu-.

Aunque Tsuna no estaba tan seguro de ello.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a casa, Haru se fue con su mamá a la cocina y Tsuna fue a su habitación, hacía buen tiempo, pese a estar en invierno. Se recostó en la cama y pensó en el cuervo de sus sueños. Entonces se quedó dormido con ese pensamiento.

.

_Era el sueño, Tsuna lo sabía, de alguna forma él lo sabía, se levantó, porque siempre que tenía ese sueño se encontraba recostado en un sofá, en una habitación completamente gris, entonces caminaba, como siempre, y veía por la ventana, el cielo estaba sorprendentemente azul, pero no había sol, era como si estuviera vació de vida._

_Entonces algo negro volaba por el cielo y, en vez de ser algo muerto, parecía darle vida a ese color azul vibrante del cielo, entonces, el cuervo se paraba cerca de la ventana y lo miraba, los ojos del cuervo eran grises, pero tenían un toque azul que los volvía místicos, el cuervo picoteaba la ventana y luego salía volando._

_Tsuna nunca se movía de su lugar, pero la impotencia de no poder ir junto al cuervo lo carcomía por dentro._

_._

Tsuna abrió los ojos cuando el olor a especias llegó a él, se levantó de la cama y miro por la ventana, de repente se había puesto un poco nublado.

.

* * *

.

Su trabajo como anfitrión de su amiga fue irla a dejar a la estación, el día siguiente en la mañana. Tsuna solo pensaba hacer eso, pero finalmente se desvió hacia otro lugar, no supo la razón de por qué lo hizo, pero ahí estaba, enfrente de esa café: Paradise mysterious. Primeramente, se sintió un completo estúpido, luego pensó que era natural sentir curiosidad y luego se cohibió cuando una chica, pequeña y de cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo baja, salió de la tienda y le miró, fijamente.

-¿Vienes a ver a mamá?- dijo ella, en el momento siguiente, con una sonrisa matadora que provocó un sonrojo en su rostro. –Ella dijo que te hiciera pasar. Por favor sígueme- Tsuna le miró desconfiado y ella no dejó de sonreír. –Mi nombre es Uni, por cierto-.

-Ah… Sawada Tsunayoshi… Uni-san- él extendió la mano y ella se la sujetó, suavemente. –Mucho gusto-.

-Mucho gusto- ella soltó la mano y giró. –Por aquí-.

Probablemente, estaba siendo un poco idiota, por no decir muy idiota, pero aceptó seguir a la chica dentro del local. Conocía el lugar, algunas veces había acompañado a Haru y muchas otras había pasado sólo por el pastel, adentro habían muchas chica y eso le hizo sentir muy incómodo, finalmente decidió ignorar eso y seguir caminando, Uni lo llevó a la trastienda y una vez ahí se sentó en una silla y espero.

Espero y espero y continuo esperando, hasta que, finalmente, una mujer apareció, era similar a Uni, sólo que tenía el cabello más corto y los ojos eran más rasgados, era… muy hermosa y misteriosa y Tsuna se encontró dudando de su decisión.

-Esperaba que vinieras aquí… después de lo que tu amiga dijo- Tsuna se sorprendió tanto que soltó un jadeo bajo, entonces la mujer sonrió. –Mi nombre es Aria, mucho gusta, Tsuna-kun… ¿te puedo llamar así, cierto?-.

-Claro… está bien- soltó, mientras se removía en el asiento.

-Bien, esto se volvió mi responsabilidad desde que Haru-chan es mi alumna, dame la mano- Tsuna la miro, con duda. –Voy a leer lo que ella no pudo hacer, así que, dame tu mano, prometo que no será nada acerca de tu muerte-.

-¿Haru le dijo todo eso?- preguntó, ya le daba miedo todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Claro, ¿qué crees que soy, vidente?- ella soltó una risita ligera. –No, nada de eso, Haru me dijo que podría venir y todo lo que leyó en tu mano, así que no te preocupes, yo sólo veré en que se ha equivocado-.

Lentamente ofreció la mano a la chica y se sorprendió con la calidez, pero no dijo nada sobre ello. -¿Qué es lo que vera en mi mano?-.

Aria sonrió y comenzó a marcar la línea de la vida. –Dime, ¿Cuándo eras menor esta línea no se veía, cierto?- asintió. –Ya veo, bueno, esta línea no dice, precisamente, que vayas a morir joven, lo que pasa, es que tu destino es incierto- ella sonrió y soltó su mano. –Veras, hay muchas situaciones que te llevaran al límite, entonces esta línea es una advertencia, debes de ir con cuidado. Además, tus sueños siempre te ayudaran, sólo debes encontrarlos-.

-Mis… sueños… He tenido un sueño, de un cuervo… ¿eso es malo?-.

-No lo creo, los sueños no son malos, los sueños solo hay que saber descifrarlos, después de todo, son solo sueños, ¿no crees?- la sonrisa de Aria era extraña y Tsuna no pudo descifrarla. –Bien, eso de todo de mi parte, lo demás depende de ti, Tsuna-kun-.

-¿Enserio eso es todo?- Aria asintió con gentileza. –Bueno… entonces yo me…-.

-Espera- Aria se levantó de su lugar, mostrando ante Tsuna que era una mujer alta. –No intentes forzar nada, la mayoría de las cosas salen bien por el simple hecho de ser-.

Las palabras le pegaron un poco duro, pero asintió. Después de eso salió del café y miro de nuevo hacía la puerta, algo le decía que no sería la última vez que recurriría a Aria para saber sobre su futuro.

Mientras caminaba de regreso sintió una mirada intensa y cuando volteo para saber a quién pertenecía no encontró a nadie, bueno, nadie mirándolo. Tal vez solo estaba siendo un poco paranoico, debía de ser eso.

.

* * *

.

-¿Sigues soñando con el cuervo?-.

Las palabras de Mukuro le distrajeron en ese momento, tenía una esfera en la mano que se resbalo pero fue rescatada por el mismo peliazul, Tsuna se disculpó mientras le era devuelta la esfera.

-No… bueno… a veces… apenas empezó… de nuevo- colocó la esfera en el árbol y cuando iba a tomar otra sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-Sabes que no tendrías que estar solo… si simplemente tú…-.

Rápidamente separó su mano de la del peliazul y miro hacia otro lado. –Lo sé… pero… yo te prefiero así, como mi amigo… tú lo sabes- entonces lo miró. –Perdón, pero… no quiero que hables más de eso-.

Mukuro pareció resentido, pero enseguida volvió su humor. -¿Desde cuando tienes el sueño con el cuervo?-.

Tsuna agradeció el cambio de tema. –No lo sé… como cinco o seis días… realmente no lo sé-.

-Deberías de tomar pastillas para dormir, dicen que no produce sueños- sugirió, tontamente y con el único punto de molestarlo.

-No, estoy bien, gracias de todas formas-.

-Y con lo que dijo esa chica… Haru…-.

-No importa lo que ella dijo, ya hablamos sobre eso- tomó una esfera y la colocó, luego miró al peliazul. -¿Vas a ayudarme a sólo viniste aquí a molestar?-.

Mukuro tomó una caja de esferas y comenzó a colocarlas, torpemente. –Vamos a reunirnos de nuevo, mañana, todos van a llevar a otros amigos en esta ocasión, puedes decirle a Haru que venga- sugirió, aunque parecía que no quería hacerlo. –Esta reunión es por Nagi-.

Tsuna lo miró, pocas veces Mukuro permitía a su hermana menor salir, después de todo, Nagi estaba enferma, el asma había deteriorado su vida, ahora era débil y frágil, era conmovedor ver a esos dos hermanos juntos, porque Mukuro era imponente, pero Nagi era tierna y linda.

-No creo que Haru pueda venir, pero… hoy en la noche vendrá mi familia de Italia, tengo un primo que no veo desde hace años, se llama Dino, es mayor a mí por cinco años, podría llevarlo-.

-Bien, sólo quería decir eso- Mukuro dejó la caja y lo miró. –Si sigues soñando con el cuervo, dímelo- Mukuro giró para marcharse.

-¿Por qué quieres saber si sueño con el cuervo?-.

-Nada en particular, simple curiosidad- y entonces el peliazul se fue.

Realmente no le creía nada, Mukuro era un fraude, no era tan malo como se mostraba, por eso mismo había considerado salir con un chico, porque Mukuro era amable, a su forma y eso le gustaba. Pero bueno, finalmente decidió conservar su heterosexualidad, aunque ahora pensaba que lo probable es que fuera bisexual.

-Es Navidad… sólo debería dejar esto- se autoconvenció, después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer? –Tal vez… el cuervo solo es un sueño… Es solo un sueño-.

Llegada la noche ya estaba bastante cansado, había decorado todo el lugar él solo, hubiera pedido a Mukuro que se quedara a ayudar, pero tampoco quería dejar a Nagi sin su hermano mayor. Para su suerte, su madre había ido a buscar a su familia, él ya no quería levantarse más.

Probablemente pasó recostado en el sofá una hora, porque ya se estaba quedando dormido, el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta y su madre llamándolo para que bajara fue lo suficientemente claro para que se levantara, cuando fue a la puerta de entrada se sorprendió… no recordaba que Dino fuera así.

-Dino-kun, entra, entra- ínsito su madre, Dino entró, detrás del otro rubio.

-¡Tsuna!- Dino corrió a su lado y lo abrazó. -¡Tanto tiempo sin verte pequeño!- lo soltó mientras acariciaba su pelo. –Por cierto, te presento a Giotto Vongola, es mi primo, por parte de mi madre. Lo traje a conocerte-.

Giotto era tan apuesto que Tsuna se minimizo en el instante, sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojizo brillante, o al menos eso sintió, y luego desvió los ojos del otro, podía sentir la mirada azulosa de Giotto sobre él y eso le provocó escalofríos pequeños en todo el cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto, Tsunayoshi-kun- Tsuna se estremeció ante la voz suave y aterciopelada, Dios, casi podía tragar el nerviosismo.

-Tsuna… está bien si sólo me dices Tsuna, Vongola-san- contestó, devolviendo la mirada, pero enseguida la desvió, mierda, sonriendo se veía a un mejor.

-Bien, entonces Tsuna-. Sintió un tirón en su mano y se sonrojó cuando sintió la piel tibia sobre su mano caliente, entrecerró los ojos. –A mi puedes decirme Giotto, por favor-.

Escuchó un carraspeo y enseguida soltó la mano de Giotto, Dino soltó una risita. –Entremos, chicos-.

Esto le había desconcertado mucho, tanto que tuvo que confesar que tal vez si se había vuelto gay, ni el recuerdo de la linda Kyoko, la chica más bonita de su instituto, logró hacerle desear verla, estar con Giotto era agradable, Giotto era agradable y Tsuna se encontró deseando pasar todo el tiempo con Giotto.

-Pasaremos aquí todo lo que queda de diciembre. Mi padre no pudo venir, pero me dejó quedar hasta la primera semana de Enero, bueno, Giotto puede quedarse a vivir aquí si quiere- y la mirada almendrada de Dino pasó sobre él y Tsuna se sonrojó. -¿No quieres, Giotto?-.

Giotto sonrió. –Me encantaría, pero debo regresar a Italia-.

Tsuna miró tristemente el suelo, era cierto, Giotto iba a volver a Italia, estar aquí, en Japón, solo era temporal, no debía de quedar muy apegado al rubio.

-Por cierto, chicos, Tsu-kun saldrá mañana, irá con unos amigos, ¿le acompañaran?-.

Tsuna miró a su madre alarmado, no pensaba decir nada, de hecho, pensaba no ir, frunció el ceño mientras tomaba de su té, esperando que los dos rechazaran la invitación.

-Por mí, está bien- soltó Dino.

-Claro, parece buena idea- ese fue Giotto.

Entonces Tsuna deseo no haberle dicho nada a su madre.

Pero hubo algo bueno ese día, no soñó con el cuervo.

.

* * *

.

-Él es mi primo, Dino Cavallone, él es primo de Dino, Giotto Vongola-.

Todos los presentes miraron a sombrados a ambos rubios, Tsuna se sintió avergonzado, después de todo, ahí había mucha más gente de la que esperaba. Dino vestía como siempre, casual, con jeans y una playera negra. Giotto, por otra parte, llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja y un chaleco y se veía sombrosamente guapo. Lo único que faltaba en esa fiesta para que todo terminara era Haru, le había dicho sobre eso, pero ella había dicho que tenía un compromiso, algo así como una reunión con su familia y amigos de la familia.

-¡Hayato! ¡Hace años que no te veía!- Gokudera frunció el ceño. –Oh vamos, no seas tan arisco-.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó tontamente.

-Sí, Hayato vivía en la mansión al lado de la mía, en Italia. No sabía que te habías mudado a Japón, Hayato-.

-Che… y esperaba que continuara así-.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante eso. La reunión fue extraña, Giotto mostró su galantería siendo gentil con cualquiera, eso le hizo notar que no era tan especial, aunque quería creer que cuando ignoraba a todos y le prestaba total atención era especial.

La velada marchaba bien y todo indicaba que pasarían al 24 de Diciembre sin más novedades, pero no fue así. A las diez en punto Haru hizo su aparición, con la nariz fría y temblando, había comenzado a nevar afuera.

-¡Haru está aquí~desu!- gritó la chica, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Gokudera, como siempre. -¡Dino-san hola!-.

Saludo ella, dirigiéndose al rubio y ganándose una buena despeinada. Le alegraba un poco ver a la chica, después de todo, era su mejor amiga femenina, le comprendía mucho y le ayudaba también.

-Haru, pensé que no llegarías- soltó Tsuna, notando que la chica miraba hacia la puerta. -¿Sucede algo?-.

-¡Pasa!- gritó ella y por la puerta entró un chico. –He traído al primo de Haru, su nombre es Hibari Kyouya-.

De repente sintió que el aliento se le iba cuando los ojos grises, pero ligeramente azulados, del chico pelinegro se posaron sobre él. El sentimiento fue tan familiar que se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Ese color de ojos… ya lo había visto antes, pero a la vez se le hacía totalmente nuevo. Se quedó mirándolo tan fijamente que no sintió cuando Haru se le echó encima deseándole una Feliz Navidad, él seguía mirando al chico, el chico le miraba a él y nada más existía alrededor.

-Mucho gusto- comenzó Tsuna, sin sentir aún a Haru sobre él. –Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi- y extendió la mano, deseando no ser rechazado.

El chico miró su mano y luego a él… y con una suavidad totalmente inesperada tomó su mano, era fría y Tsuna se estremeció por eso.

-Hibari Kyouya- se presentó únicamente, sin apartar la mirada. –Sawada Tsunayoshi… tú…-.

-¡Tsuna-san!- gritó Haru de repente, rompiendo la atmosfera y provocando que ambos separaran las manos.

-¿Comerás con nosotros, Kyouya?- preguntó Dino, parecía interesado y Tsuna se encontró disgustado por eso.

-No me llames tan casual… no te lo he permitido- apuntó el chico, inconscientemente Tsuna se sintió mejor.

-Gracias Dino-san, pero Kyouya-san y yo ya hemos comido- sonrió Haru, mirándolo cómplice, Tsuna se sonrojó. -¿Me podrías decir que están haciendo~desu?-.

Entonces se llevó a Dino y Tsuna se sonrojó porque ahora estaba solo con Hibari, lo acababa de conocer pero sentía que lo había conocido antes, el sentimiento de familiaridad fue… aturdidor.

-Uhm… tú… ¿vives en Namimori, Hibari-san?- fue lo primero que escapó de su boca.

-Sí, estudio en la escuela de Namimori-chuu-.

-Yo… yo estudio en Kokuyo- apuntó Tsuna, ligeramente decepcionado de que Hibari estudiara en la escuela vecina. –Pero Namimori-chuu queda cerca de mi casa-.

-¿Entonces por qué estudias en Kokuyo?-.

-Uhm… Nagi-chan, la hermana de un amigo, quería verme más seguido, pero como estaba enferma no podía visitarme en Namimori… así que decidí transferirme a Kokuyo-.

-¿Estudiaste en Namimori?-.

-Sí… sólo el primer año- Tsuna miró sus ojos y notó entonces por qué se le hacían tan familiares, sus ojos eran idénticos a los del cuervo. -¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, Hibari-san?- Hibari asintió y Tsuna se sonrojó por lo que iba a decir. -¿Tú tien-?-.

-Tsuna-.

La conversación se vio cortada cuando Giotto apareció, Tsuna sintió un poquito de decepción, pero la decepción duro poco cuando Giotto sonrió con gentileza y tomó su mano, el contacto le pareció un poco extraño, Giotto tenía las manos calientes, un total contraste con Hibari, depositó en su mano un adorno.

-¿Esto es…?-.

-Están decorando un árbol, vamos-.

-A… sí… ¿Vamos, Hi…bari-san?- pero Hibari se había ido a sentar a una mesa apartada y un té había sido depositado frente a él cortesía de Yamamoto, después de todo estaban en su restaurante. –Vamos- le sonrió al rubio y se dirigió al árbol.

Fue una lástima que Tsuna nunca notó la mirada que Giotto y Hibari se dirigieron en ese momento.

.

* * *

.

-La persona que estaba contigo… ¿es amable?- preguntó Nagi, una vez llegó al árbol, Giotto se mantuvo a su lado.

-Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Nagi desvió la mirada y Tsuna frunció el ceño. -¿Mukuro lo conoce?- Nagi asintió. –No te preocupes, él fue amable conmigo-.

-Ya veo… es que… mi hermano y Kyouya-kun no suelen llevarse bien… me he disculpado con él un montón de veces por culpa de Mukuro-sama- extrañamente, Nagi se refería a su hermano con mucho respeto. –Pero… creo que tú y él se veían lindos- apuntó la chica, sonrojándose al instante.

Tsuna miró de reojo a Giotto, entonces se acercó a Nagi y le susurro. -Oh… bueno… yo… no lo sé- admitió. –Es… ¿es malo que lo considere?-.

-No, no lo creo… ¿piensas que es malo?- Nagi miró de reojo a Giotto, que se mantenía entretenido, aparentemente, con el árbol. –Yo no lo pienso así-.

-Bien- entonces Tsuna se alejó y miró de reojo a Giotto, el rubio lo miraba y se sonrojó. –Uhm… ¿quieres un poco de chocolate? Al papá de Yamamoto eso le queda muy bien- le dijo al rubio, Giotto asintió. -¿También te traigo uno a ti, Nagi?-.

-Sí, por favor-.

Tsuna asintió mientras se iba, fue directo a la cocina y miró de reojo hacia donde había visto por última vez a Hibari, pero él ya no estaba ahí, frunció el ceño, imperceptiblemente, y fue directo a la cocina, claro que no esperó encontrar a Hibari ahí, hablando (luchando era el mejor término) con Mukuro.

-Ehem- carraspeo, esperando no molestar más, los chicos se detuvieron y Tsuna se sonrojó al tener las dos miradas encima. -¿Todo bien?-.

Hibari frunció el ceño y salió de la cocina, sin mirarlo y Mukuro soltó una risita burlona, nada le parecía bien ahora.

-¿Todo bien, Tsunayoshi-kun?-.

-Es lo mismo que preguntó, ¿todo bien?- entonces frunció el ceño. -¿Qué le dijiste?-.

-Nada, nada. Sólo que no se metiera contigo porque eres mío-.

-¿¡Qué?¡ ¡Por qué le dijiste eso! ¡Yo no soy tuyo!-.

Mukuro soltó una de sus típicas risitas. –Kufufufu~ ¿Y eso él debería de saberlo? ¿Por qué?- entonces entrecerró los ojos y Tsuna deseo ser menos idiota. –Dime, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-No importa-.

-¿Te interesa?-.

-¿Eso sería un problema?- entonces se arrepintió al ver la expresión sombría de Mukuro. –Quiero decir… yo no…-.

-¿Te interesa?- preguntó de nuevo, esta vez más firme. –Acabas de conocerlo… ¿por qué te…?- Mukuro entrecerró los ojos. –Es el maldito cuervo, ¿cierto?- Tsuna se estremeció ante eso. –Por favor, no es el cuervo, eso es sólo un sueño… idiota-.

-Yo no dije eso… no dije nada- Mukuro se acercó peligrosamente y Tsuna retrocedió. –Puede… que me interese un poco… pero… no es lo que piensas, lo acabo de conocer… además yo…-.

-¿Tsuna-kun todo bien?- apareció Nagi y Tsuna soltó un jadeo. –Oh, Mukuro-sama… no sabía que estaba aquí-.

-Ya habíamos terminado-.

Sentenció el peliazul yéndose, Tsuna soltó un suspiro y la miró. –No quiero que estemos más… ¿Qué debería hacer? Él… me gusta, pero no de la forma que espera-.

-Está bien, lo entiende, sólo que está muy aferrado a ti… perdónalo- sonrió Nagi. –Voy a verlo… puede que se sienta mal por tu interés hacía Kyouya-kun-.

Realmente no quería lastimarlo, menos cuando Navidad era tan pronto, Tsuna miró el suelo, pero no era su culpa, él no mandaba a su corazón a sonar tan locamente sólo porque Hibari estaba cerca… o porque Giotto estaba con Hibari y Hibari parecía muy disgustado…

Rápidamente se irguió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Hibari y Giotto, esto sí que no lo esperaba. Llegó por detrás del rubio y escuchó sus palabras claramente.

-Dino está un poco interesado en ti… deberías ser más amable con mi amigo-.

¿Su amigo? Dino había dicho que eran primos, no amigos. Se alejó entonces y notó la mirada divertida en los ojos de Hibari, Tsuna quiso hacerse presente, pero no pudo, solo se escondió más.

-No me interesa ese amigo- Hibari miro hacia su dirección y supuso que ya había sido notado por él. –Pero me puedo quedar con el otro-.

Tsuna sintió su corazón bombardear demasiado rápido, entonces suspiro, tratando de calmarse. No tenía por qué referirse a él, podría ser cualquiera… pero sabía que era el único que se había acercado a Giotto tanto como para parecer cercanos, se sonrojó más de lo que podía, tal vez Hibari si le interesaba un poco.

-Lo siento- dijo Giotto, irguiéndose y mostrando su altura, ahora Tsuna se preguntó cuántos años tendría, parecía mayor a Hibari, pero casi eran de la misma estatura. –Pero a él no puedo dártelo-.

Se separó de la pared y se fue.

Oh Dios.

Dos chicos, ambos guapos y atractivos, estaban diciendo que querían algo con él… ¡Y los acababa de conocer! Se sintió mareado, nunca pensó, reamente nunca pensó que podría salir con chicos… bueno, él era un chico, obvio no iba a pensar en uno. No cuando sólo tenía catorce años.

Soltó un suspiro… recordó las palabras de Aria, lo mejor era no forzar nada y dejar que las cosas pasaran… aunque no pudo evitar darle preferencia al cuervo.

.

* * *

.

-No, no. No te preocupes Haru-chan, no importa si se quedan aquí, sería difícil que volvieran a casa, la tormenta provoco que cerraran la estación- Nana sonrió y miró a los cinco chicos. –Pero creo que habrá un problema, solo hay una habitación de huéspedes, y está siendo usada por Dino-kun y Giotto-kun…- entonces Nana sonrió. -¿No te importaría dormir con Tsu-kun, Kyouya-kun?-.

Tsuna se estremeció ante lo dicho, pero Haru intervino de inmediato. -¡Esa es una genial idea, Nana-san! ¿Yo dormiré con usted-desu?-.

-Sí, esa es la idea- Nana sonrió, pese al desconcierto en los ojos de Tsuna. –Bien, todos comiencen a alistarse para ir a la cama-.

No dio permiso de réplica, ella solo se fue, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Tsuna miró a todos y se cohibió totalmente cuando la mirada de Hibari se dirigió a su persona.

-Sígueme…- le dijo a Hibari, este asintió, Haru se había ido con su madre.

La noche presagiaba ser larga.

Probablemente por eso, cuando fue a la cama, con Hibari acostado en un futon a su lado, Tsuna no podía dormir, miraba de vez en cuando a Hibari y se estremecía por su hermoso rostro, se le veía tan tranquilo que temía que su respiración lo despertara.

Se removió un poco en la cama y volteo, para poder mirar mejor a Hibari, si no iba a dormir al menos que valiera la pena. Los rasgos del chico eran finos, cara bonita, ojos almendrados, cabello lacio y negro, era atractivo, claro que todo sería mejor si mostrara sus hermosos ojos grises, eran realmente cautivantes. La noche siguió su curso y él continuaba con las mariposas en el estómago, así que decidió levantarse por un poco de agua y luego seguir contemplando a Hibari, no olvidó colocarse una frazada sobre los hombros, esta noche nevaba y parecía que continuaría toda la madrugada. Se colocó las pantuflas y cuando caminó al lado de Hibari sintió una mano fría enredarse en su tobillo, se tapó la boca, evitando soltar un grito.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el chico, mirándole intensamente.

-Baño… voy… al baño…- y Tsuna se dio cuenta lo peligroso que era Hibari, su mirada le mareo y trastabillo cuando su tobillo fue soltado. –Perdón… por despertarte-.

-No importa…- entonces cerró los ojos y Tsuna se sintió ligeramente decepcionado. –No tardes- soltó, aún con los ojos cerrados y el castaño se sonrojó por ello.

-No… no lo haré-.

Casi soltó un suspiro cuando salió, realmente quería volver, algo le decía que Hibari seguiría despierto cuando volviera y quería estar ahí, respirando su aroma y admirando su perfil, su lindo perfil. Pero su distracción provoco que no notara que, mientras bajaba a la cocina, chocara con alguien y diera un sentón el suelo, lastimando todo su trasero.

-Lo siento tanto… ¿Te encuentras bien, Tsuna?-.

Rápidamente alzó la mirada y un sonrojó cubrió todo su rostro, era Giotto, guapo y elegante, con el torso desnudo y el cabello despeinado, estaba tan arrebatador que forzó su mirada para separarla de aquel hombre… fue tan difícil que incluso le resulto un poco doloroso.

-No fue nada… no estaba mirando…- anunció, siendo ayudado por él otro a levantarse con sus blancas y cálidas manos.

-¿Vas a la cocinas?- asintió. –¿Podrías prestarme tu frazada?- Tsuna dudo pero asintió y se la ofreció. –Bien, entonces vamos, te acompaño-.

-¿Eh? No, no, hace mucho frío… la frazada no…-.

-Realmente no tengo mucho frío, mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a este tipo de temperaturas, el problema es que es demasiado frío una vez sales de la habitación, pero la frazada me ayudara mucho-.

Y bueno, estuvieron juntos en la cocina, conversando, Gitto era totalmente agradable y divertido, sus conversaciones le entretuvieron aún al pie de la escalera y una vez arriba se lamentó que ambos durmieran en recamaras diferentes, después de todo la conversación la había disfrutado como pocas.

-Buenas noches, Giotto- se despidió alejándose un paso, pero la mano caliente de Giotto le sujeto el brazo y lo devolvió a su lugar. -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Buenas noches-.

Y las manos de Giotto acunaron su rostro y Tsuna se sonrojó por ello, los labios del rubio se acercaron a él y cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, los labios tibios del mayor se colocaron sobre su frente y luego se separaron, estaba totalmente sobresaltado, pero de una buena forma, la caricia tenía un sentido tan íntimo que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse más. Pareció que Giotto tuvo una pelea consigo mismo para alejarse de él y comenzar a caminar hacia su cuarto.

Realmente le había tomado con la guardia baja.

Volvió a la habitación, viendo a Hibari dormido se sintió un poco culpable, le había dicho que no tardara, pero se había tardado bastante, subió a su cama y miró de reojo al pelinegro.

Esa noche, soñó con el cuervo.

.

* * *

.

El 25 amaneció bello, la nieve cubría todo alrededor y Tsuna suspiro, su cama calientita no le permitía salir, sentía los brazos rodear su cuerpo y… ¿Desde cuándo las camas tenían brazos? Soltó un jadeo y se sonrojó cuando vio cerca de su rostro la bonita cara de Hibari, estaba despierto.

-Hacía frío- se justificó el otro, sin soltarlo. –Y parecías un poco agitado en tu sueño… hablabas de un cuervo-.

Y Hibari continuó sin soltarlo y Tsuna se sonrojó ante eso. –Perdona… por causarte mol-…-.

-No me causas molestias… no tú-.

Eso le estremeció, entrecerró los ojos y luego se acercó un poco más. –Bueno… creo que… podríamos… dor-…-.

-¡Feliz Navidad Tsuna-san, Kyouya!-.

Entró, intempestivamente, Haru, detrás de ella Nana y un poco más atrás Dino, no había rastro de Giotto, pero eso fue lo menos importante, Hibari se levantó lentamente de la cama y Tsuna quería saltar de ella ante la mirada jubilosa de Haru y la sonrisa risueña de su madre, Dino, por otra parte, parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Uhm… gracias- soltó, no podía decir más, porque realmente nada le nacía.

-Gracias, Nana-san- fue lo que respondió Hibari, mientras comenzaba a recoger el futon, Tsuna se agachó para ayudarlo.

-Bueno, nosotros volveremos abajo~desu-.

Haru y Nana se fueron, pero Dino seguía ahí, mirándolos analíticamente, finalmente cedió y se fue. Tsuna soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que no podremos dormir más- dijo Hibari. –Pero gracias por la oferta, espero que pueda cobrarla luego-.

Era extraño, pero a diferencia de Giotto, Hibari no mostraba amabilidad más que con él y si hablamos de sentir seguridad, entonces Hibari se llevaba más su confianza que Giotto. No es que planeara que algo más surgiera con alguno de los dos.

Para su sorpresa, Haru no dio indicios de irse, como si planeara quedarse ahí todo el 25 y si eso significaba que Hibari estaría ahí, pues bien por él.

Fue enviado a la tienda entonces, esta noche la fiesta sería en su casa, había invitado a todos sus amigos cercanos, todos habían confirmado, menos Mukuro, él dijo que dependía la salud de Nagi y Tsuna deseo poder ir a verla aunque fuera un momento si ella no podía asistir.

Es probable que el destino ya lo tuviera programado, el que una pequeña tormenta acudiera justo cuando él estaba en el centro, con el transporte parado Tsuna se imaginó que tardaría demasiado en volver a casa, se sentó en un lugar seguro y espero, espero, espero.

La tormenta pareció menguar un poco, hacía frío y realmente no se quería parar de donde estaba, pero si no se apuraba no llegaría a la fiesta en su propia casa.

Por eso, tal vez él mismo queriendo forzar su viaje fue lo que provoco ese pequeño… incidente.

Las calles eran peligrosas y por eso él se alejó de la acera, temía que alguien en mal estado fuera a estrellarse contra su cuerpo.

No supo, en que momento, eso dejo de ser importante.

Vio el auto frente a su rostro, a sus ojos se vio una luz, el atardecer casi culminando y pocas personas a su alrededor, por decir algo.

Ahora entendía sobre destino incierto, probablemente este era su final, su muerte sería dolorosa, que te atropelle un auto por tu propio descuido debía de ser doloroso.

Pensó, que de haber podido elegir salir con alguien, habría elegido a Hibari, Giotto le gustaba, pero lo prefería como hermano mayor, en cambio… Hibari le hacía sentir muy raro y muy bien, realmente hubiera sido bueno al menos salir una vez.

Luego llegó su sueño y pensó que ese sueño lo había tenido años atrás, realmente muchos años, cuando estuvo en su primer año en Namimori, tal vez ya había conocido a Hibari desde entonces, tal vez su sueño le decía que tenía que buscarlo pero él no lo había podido descifrar.

Entonces, concluyó que todo se trataba de Hibari.

Probablemente, por no saber descifrar el sueño y haber pensado en Giotto le había llevado a su destino, a su muerte temprana.

Claro, las divagaciones terminaron cuando alguien jaló su bufanda y lo apartó del camino, cayó sobre la suave nieve y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba sin misericordia al escuchar el claxon del sujeto, parecía enojado pero Tsuna sentía que había mojado los pantalones como para preocuparse por ese hombre en ese auto verde musgo.

-¿¡Qué carajo te sucede?!- Tsuna escuchó, pero a la vez no entendió. -¡Fíjate cuando vayas por la calle grandísimo imbécil! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¿Me estás escuchando, Sawada Tsunayoshi?-.

Oh Dios, entonces si era él, si se trataba de él. Entreabrió la boca y luego, impetuosamente, soltó.

-Hibari-san… te amo-.

Hibari se descolocó en ese momento, o al menos eso pareció, Tsuna se sonrojó, mucho después, aún en la nieve, ahora notó que no había mojado los pantalones, sólo tenía nieve dentro de ellos. Hibari se puso de cuclillas frente a él y le miró con pesar.

-¿Lo has recordado?- le preguntó el pelinegro y Tsuna trató de pensar que podría recordar que involucrara a Hibari, lo intentó, pero realmente no lo consiguió. –Veo que no… ¿entonces por qué dices que me amas si no lo recuerdas?-.

-Porque… porque realmente siento que te amo-.

Sentirse más avergonzado era imposible, así que se fue con la corriente, contestaría con la sinceridad que nunca había mostrado antes, lo sujeto del brazo y lo elevo, aún con toda esa ropa, la mano de Hibari atravesó todas esas barreras hasta hacerle sentir su frialdad. La mano de Hibari fue fría como siempre, pero esta vez la sintió cálida, dentro de su corazón.

-Si lo recordaras… entonces no dirías que me amas…-.

Tsuna lo miró significativamente, ese color de ojos… podría ser…

Oh, lo recordó.

Fue, tal vez, hace más de dos años, cuando ya había conocido a Nagi y cuando estaba pensando en irse a Kokuyo. También fue cuando Mukuro le dio una paliza (porque creyó que intentaba dañar a Nagi) y luego alguien más lo defendió. Ese alguien, indiscutiblemente, era Hibari. Lo recordaba por sus ojos, porque en la agonía de su dolor, podía recordar dos ojos plateados con tintes de luna azulada perforando su rostro y luego, casi como una quimera, los labios de ese sujeto sobre los suyos.

No entendía porque no debía de amarlo, sí, Hibari le había robado su primer beso, pero… pero realmente nunca le molesto, todo lo contrario, Hibari debería de reclamar un agradecimiento, Tsuna nunca agradeció que hubiera ahuyentado a Mukuro en ese entonces, aunque tampoco se imaginó que Mukuro llegaría a ser su amigo.

-Pero yo no te odio… Tal vez estoy un poco disgustado, porque después de robarme mi primer beso nunca más volvía a saber de ti. No te odio… de verdad me gustas mucho-.

-También… fui yo quien provocó que tu trámite se extendiera y te atrasaras en ir a Kokuyo-.

-Es entendible… si yo te gustaba desde entonces… lo comprendo-.

-También fui yo quien inició la pelea entre Kokuyo y Namimori-.

-Uhm… es fácil odiar a Mukuro-.

-Odio a ese tal Giotto-.

-Lo sé… pero a mí me gusta… es como un hermano-.

-Vuelve conmigo a Namimori…-.

Tsuna se sorprendió y sonrió. –Pero ahora… yo no creo que sea posible, no tengo tan buenas notar en Kokuyo y el traslado se-…-.

-Yo haré todo… pero ven a Namimori-.

-En Kokuyo tengo amigos que me extrañaran si me voy así sin más-.

-Pero…- Hibari miró hacia un lado y luego volvió la vista a él. –Eres mío. ¿Por qué debería de compartirte?-.

Tsuna se sonrojó entonces. –Yo… por favor, déjame pensarlo- soltó muy a su pesar, que Hibari le mirara con tanta intensidad no era justo, su mirada era poderosa y Tsuna se sentía flaquear ante ella.

-Por cierto… Feliz Navidad-.

-Feliz Navidad… Kyouya-kun- Tsuna se puso de puntitas y sin pudor (porque, vamos, ya había pasado demasiada vergüenza como para ponerse tímido ahora) besó sutilmente los labios de Hibari. –Pasa conmigo el año nuevo… por favor-.

Hibari acarició su cara con delicadeza y sonrió. –Claro-.

.

* * *

.

**::Epilogo**

No era la primera vez que perdía a alguien que le gustara, de hecho, ya lo veía venir. Así que, cuando Tsuna llegó con Hibari y el segundo le miró con superioridad supo que Tsuna ya había elegido y él no había sido su opción. Bien, Dino y él volverían a Italia con el corazón ligeramente adolorido, porque Dino se había entusiasmado bastante con el pelinegro, debía de aceptar que Hibari tenía un porte tierno y a la vez atractivo.

Dino pensó, que de haber conocido un poco mejor a Hibari Kyouya habría tenido aunque fuera una oportunidad. Pero bueno, aceptó que Tsuna se veía feliz y él amaba mucho a su lindo primo como para no ponerse contento con todo eso. Una lástima que el plan de Giotto (conquistar a su primo porque lo conoció en fotos que lo flecharon como un tonto) no hubiera resultado, pero debía de aceptar que Hibari Kyouya fuera primo de Haru cayó como algo inesperado. Sin duda, la suerte de Navidad había caído en ese chico pelinegro.

Tsuna se lamentó mucho, por decir poco, el tener que alejarse de Giotto, le parecía muy agradable estar con él (era como estar en compañía de un hermano mayor y eso era muy agradable), pero no quería disgustar a Hibari (era, sorprendentemente, del tipo celoso), habían pasado tanto tiempo separados que ambos querían recuperar tiempo o comenzar a hacer recuerdos, ambas cosas eran correctas y Tsuna se sentía inesperadamente ansioso por comenzar esa relación. También se sintió mal por Dino, al parecer su relación había provocado dos corazones rotos, pero también sabía de egoísmo y por nada del mundo pensaba dejar a Hibari.

Podía aceptar, casi a regañadientes, que todo había resultado mejor de lo planeado. No en vano había esperado tanto tiempo para una oportunidad así. Que Haru hubiera dicho conocer a Sawada y luego todo ese rollo de la fiesta de Nochebuena y la probable tormenta había hecho que su mente maquinara todo, claro que Haru había aportado más que él. Pero bueno, llegó justo a tiempo, tal vez, si se hubiera atrasado un poco, Giotto se hubiera llevado a Tsunayoshi y ahora no sería él quien estuviera recibiendo un beso furtivo del castaño. Sabía a miel y nieve. Realmente, era bastante mejor que el beso que le había robado él primero.

Realmente, Haru pensó que había provocado algo malo, desde el principio sintió un poco de pena por lo que había dicho a Tsuna, decirle que iba a morir pronto provocó que le contara lo sucedido a Aria, pero aún sentía que le debía algo. Entonces, en la reunión familiar, Hibari Kyouya se presentó como amigo de su primo lejano (Tesuya Kusakabe), dijo algo que se encontraba indispuesto y Haru pensó que sería el indicado para darle consuelo a Tsuna. Bien, después que supo de Giotto pensó que él debería de obtener a Tsuna, claro que no pensó que el castaño fuera tan masoquista como para quedar con Hibari. En fin, realmente estaba feliz de que ahora ambos parecieran tan contentos y cariñosos.

Nana especula que Tsuna piensa que ella no se entera de nada, pero es obvio que desde el 25 hay algo entre Kyouya y su Tsu-kun. Acepta que por un momento creyó que el elegido sería Giotto, es apuesto y atento y parece querer algo serio. Pero Kyouya tampoco está mal, de hecho, la elección era mucho más esperada que el propio Giotto, porque ha visto a Kyouya un par de veces antes y siempre le pareció un chico agradable.

Sinceramente, Nana piensa que la Navidad es muy bonita.

.

* * *

_Esto es muy, muy atrasado. Lo sé y lo siento, pero bueno, vacaciones y yo no coincidimos mucho y los juegos me absorbieron (de nuevo), pero, después de una terapia para dejar el vicio, logré escribir esto. Me tarde más en el epílogo que en todo lo demás._

_Yunmoon está muy agradecida con todos ustedes y sólo puede desearles una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo. Que sigamos en esta página en el futuro y que, (sinceramente) actualice más seguido, ese será un propósito que ella misma se hará (no lo duden, tratare de actualizar más seguido)._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
